This invention relates in general to a low profile seam preparation method and, more specifically, to a thin seam preparation method as well as a post seaming treatment process for flexible imaging member belts application.
Flexible imaging member belts in electrostatographic imaging system are well known in the art. Typical flexible imaging member belt include, for example, electrophotographic imaging member belts or photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems, ionographic imaging member belts or electroreceptors for electrographic imaging systems, and intermediate image transfer belts for transferring toner images used in an electrophotographic or an electrographic imaging system. These belts are usually formed by cutting a rectangular sheet from a web containing at least one layer of thermoplastic polymeric material, overlapping opposite ends of the sheet, and joining the overlapped ends together to form a welded seam. The seam extends from one edge of the belt to the opposite edge. Generally, these belts comprise at least a supporting substrate layer and at least one imaging layer comprising thermoplastic polymeric matrix material. The xe2x80x9cimaging layerxe2x80x9d as employed herein is defined as the charge transport layer of an electrophotographic imaging member belt, the dielectric imaging layer of an ionographic imaging member belt, and the transfer layer of an intermediate transfer belt. Thus, the thermoplastic polymeric matrix material in the imaging layer is located in the upper portion of a cross section of an electrostatographic imaging member belt whereas the substrate layer being in the lower portion of the cross section of the electrostatographic imaging member belt. Although the flexible electrostatographic imaging member belts of interest include the mentioned types, for simplicity reasons, the discussion hereinafter will be focused on the electrophotographic imaging member belts as the representation.
Flexible electrophotographic imaging member belts are usually multilayered photoreceptors that comprise a substrate, an electrically conductive layer, an optional hole blocking layer, an adhesive layer, a charge generating layer, and a charge transport layer and, in some embodiments, an anti-curl backing layer. One type of multilayered photoreceptor comprises a layer of finely divided particles of a photoconductive inorganic compound dispersed in an electrically insulating organic resin binder. A typical layered photoreceptor having separate charge generating (photogenerating) and charge transport layers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of the foregoing patent being hereby incorporated by reference verbatim, with the same effect as though such disclosure were fully and completely set forth herein. The charge generating layer is capable of photogenerating holes and injecting the photogenerated holes into the charge transport layer.
Although excellent toner images may be obtained with multilayered belt photoreceptors, it has been found that as more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers were developed, fatigue induced cracking at the welded seam area is frequently encountered during photoreceptor belt cycling. Moreover, the onset of seam cracking has also been found to rapidly lead to seam delamination due to fatigue thereby shortening belt service life. Dynamic fatigue seam cracking and delamination may possibly happen in ionographic imaging member belts as well as in the intermediate image transfer belts.
The flexible electrophotographic imaging member belts are fabricated from a sheet cut from an imaging member web. The sheets are generally rectangular or parallelogram in shape. All edges may be of the same length or one pair of parallel edges may be longer than the other pair of parallel edges. The sheets are formed into a belt by joining overlapping opposite marginal end regions of the sheet. A seam is typically produced in the overlapping marginal end regions at the point of joining. Joining may be effected by any suitable means. Typical joining techniques include welding (including ultrasonic), gluing, taping, pressure heat fusing, and the like. Ultrasonic welding is generally the preferred method of joining because is rapid, clean (no solvents) and produces a thin and narrow seam. In addition, ultrasonic welding is preferred because the mechanical pounding of the welding horn causes generation of heat at the contiguous overlapping end marginal regions of the sheet to maximize melting of one or more layers therein. A typical ultrasonic welding process is carried out by holding down the overlapped ends of a flexible imaging member sheet with vacuum against a flat anvil surface and guiding the flat end of an ultrasonic vibrating horn transversely across the width of the sheet, over and along the length of the overlapped ends, to form a welded seam.
When ultrasonically welded into a belt, the seam of flexible multilayered electrophotographic imaging member belts may occasionally contain undesirable high protrusions such as peaks, ridges, spikes, and mounds. These seam protrusions present problems during image cycling of the belt machine because they interact with cleaning blades to cause blade wear and tear which ultimately affect cleaning blade efficiency and service life. Moreover, the protrusion high spots in the seam may also interfere with the operation of subsystems of copiers, printers and duplicators by damaging electrode wires used in development subsystems that position the wires parallel to and closely spaced from the outer imaging surface of belt photoreceptors. These closely spaced wires are employed to facilitate the formation of a toner powder cloud at a development zone adjacent to a toner donor roll and the imaging surface of the belt imaging member. Another frequently observed mechanical failure in the imaging belts during image cycling is that the ultrasonically welded seam of an electrophotographic imaging member belt can also cause initiation of cracks in the seam which then propagate and lead to delamination after being subjected to extended bending and flexing cycles over small diameter belt support rollers of an imaging machine or when due to lateral forces caused by mechanical rubbing contact against stationary web edge guides of a belt support module during cycling. Seam cracking and delamination has also been found to be further aggravated when the belt is employed in electrophotographic imaging systems utilizing blade cleaning devices and some operational imaging subsystems. Alteration of materials in the various photoreceptor belt layers such as the conductive layer, hole blocking layer, adhesive layer, charge generating layer, and/or charge transport layer to suppress cracking and delamination problems is not easily accomplished.
For example, when a flexible imaging member belt used in an electrophotographic machine is a photoreceptor belt fabricated by ultrasonic welding of overlapped opposite ends of a sheet, the ultrasonic energy transmitted to the overlapped ends melts the thermoplastic sheet components in the overlap region to form a seam. The joining techniques, particularly the welding process, can result in the formation of a splashing that projects out from either side of the seam in the overlap region of the belt. The overlap region and spashings on each side of the overlap region comprise a strip from one edge of the belt to the other that is referred herein as the xe2x80x9cseam regionxe2x80x9d. Because of the splashing, a typical flexible imaging member belt is about 1.6 times thicker in the seam region than that of the remainder of the belt (e.g., in a typical example, 188 micrometers versus 116 micrometers).
The photoreceptor belt in an electrophotographic imaging apparatus undergoes bending strain as the belt is cycled over a plurality of support and drive rollers. The excessive thickness of the photoreceptor belt in the seam region due to the presence of the splashing results in a large induced bending strain as the seam travels over each roller. Generally, small diameter support rollers are highly desirable for simple, reliable copy paper stripping systems in electrophotographic imaging apparatus utilizing a photoreceptor belt system operating in a very confined space. Unfortunately, small diameter rollers, e.g., less than about 0.75 inch (19 millimeters) in diameter, raise the threshold of mechanical performance criteria to such a high level that photoreceptor belt seam failure can become unacceptable for multilayered belt photoreceptors. For example, when bending over a 19 millimeter diameter roller, a typical photoreceptor belt seam splashing may develop a 0.96 percent tensile strain due to bending. This is 1.63 times greater than a 0.59 percent induced bending strain that develops within the rest of the photoreceptor belt. Therefore, the 0.96 percent tensile strain in the seam splashing region of the belt represents a 63 percent increase in stress placed upon the seam splashing region of the belt.
Under dynamic fatiguing conditions, the seam provides a focal point for stress concentration and becomes the point of crack initiation which is further developed into seam delamination causing premature mechanical failure in the belt. Thus, the splashing tends to shorten the mechanical life of the seam and service life of the flexible member belts used in copiers, duplicators, and printers.
Since there is no effective way to prevent the generation of localized high protrusions at the seam, imaging member belts are inspected, right after seam welding belt production process, manually by hand wearing a cotton glove through passing the index finger over the entire seam length and belts found catching the glove by the protrusions are identified as production rejects. Both the time consuming procedure of manual inspection and the number of seamed belts rejected due to the presence of high seam protrusions constitute a substantial financial burden on the production cost of imaging member belts.
An advanced imaging member belt seaming technique has recently been successfully developed and demonstrated in recent years, by creating a puzzle-cut of male pattern at one end of an imaging member sheet and a matching puzzle-cut female pattern at the opposite end so that when butt joining them together by mating the puzzle-cut patterns and then secured the joint with application of an adhesive layer over it to form an endless flexible belt. Although this novel puzzle-cut seaming process represents a new breakthrough seaming technology and offers great promise, however the seam formed still has some physical, mechanical, and dimensional shortfalls yet remained to be overcome.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide seamed flexible imaging belts with an improved seam morphology which can withstand greater dynamic fatigue conditions thereby extending belt service life. It is also important, from the imaging member belt production point of view, that effective cutting of unit manufacturing cost of seamed imaging belts can be realized if an innovative post seaming treatment process can be developed for puzzle-cut seam joint improvement that overcomes the shortfalls and provides the triple benefits of seam region thickness reduction, seam surface morphological smoothing, and good mechanical seam strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,005 to Mammino et al., issued Sep. 3, 1996, discloses a flexible imaging sheet and a method of constructing a flexible imaging sheet. The method of constructing a flexible imaging sheet comprises a step of overlapping, a step of joining, and a step of shaping. In the step of overlapping, a first marginal end region and a second marginal end region of a sheet are overlapped to form an overlap region and a non-overlap region. In the step of joining, the first marginal end region and the second marginal end region of the sheet are joined to one another by a seam in the overlap region. In the step of shaping, the overlap region is shaped to form a generally planar surface co-planar with a surface of the non-overlap region. The flexible imaging sheet comprises a first marginal end region and a second marginal end region. The first marginal end region and the second marginal end region are secured by a seam to one another in the overlap region. The first marginal end region and the second marginal end region are substantially co-planar to minimize stress on the flexible imaging sheet. Minimization of stress concentration, resulting from dynamic bending of the flexible imaging sheet during cycling over a roller within an electrophotographic imaging apparatus, is particularly accomplished in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,575 to Obayashi et al., issued Oct. 18, 1983, discloses that textile fabrics are firmly lap welded to each other by superposing two end portions of one or two fabrics on each other while interposing a piece of a synthetic polymeric bonding tape between the superposed two end portions and by applying a high frequency wave treatment and/or heat treatment to the interposed portion of the bonding tape through at least one of the superposed end portions while pressing them, to melt the interposed portion of the bonding tape thereby lap welding the end portions of the fabric or fabrics to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,742 to Wallbillich et al., issued Nov. 28, 1989, discloses a process for seamless and firm joining of the end and/or lateral areas of thermoplastically processible photosensitive layers, by which the end and/or lateral areas of one or more solvent-free and unsupported thermoplastically processible photosensitive layers are overlapped avoiding bubbles and with displacement of the air between the end and/or lateral areas, the total layer material is then heated under pressure and with joining of the overlapping end and/or lateral areas, and the resulting continuously joined photosensitive layer is then after treated and smoothed with shaping to exact size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,166 to Thomsen et al., issued Jul. 30, 1985, discloses a welded web which is prepared by overlapping a first edge over a second edge, then applying heat necessary to bond the first edge with the second edge. The heating techniques may include ultrasonic welding, radio frequency heating, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,399 to Evans, issued Oct. 26, 1996, discloses heat recoverable articles which have an elongate S-shaped configuration, which later can be wrapped about a substrate. The articles comprise a molecularly oriented unitary polymeric layer which has been differentially annealed while restrained against dimensional change and crosslinking.
The disclosures of the foregoing U.S. patents to Mammino, Obayashi, Wallbillich, Thomsen and Evans are hereby incorporated by reference verbatim, with the same effect as though such disclosures were fully and completely set forth herein.
Moreover, the above-identified commonly-assigned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/721,418 to Edward L. Schlueter, Jr. et al., the disclosure of which earlier co-pending application is herein incorporated by reference, discloses producing an endless flexible belt using a punch and die. The disclosed punch and die have patterned edges in the form of a puzzle-cut pattern with extremely small nodes and kerfs. Moreover, the cutting tolerances of the patterned edges make it necessary to fix the punch with respect to the die so that there is no misalignment of the punch and the die between cutting operations.
While the above references disclose a variety of approaches to improve the seam of flexible belts, these disclosed approaches are either insufficient to meet the expectation, or often time introduce new set of undesirable outcomes. For example, puzzle-cut butt joined seam, based on intimate male-female puzzle pattern interlocking, though does provide a belt with a seam of nearly no additional thickness, however the seam is seen to pop open and separate when the butt joint puzzle-cut seam of the flexible imaging belt bends and flexes over small diameter belt support rollers, such as the 19 mm diameter roller, causing total seam separation. Attempts to apply a thin adhesive strip over the puzzle-cut seam joint to permanently secure the joint and resolve the seam bending induced popping problem has been successfully demonstrated, but the application of the adhesion does add significant thickness to the resulting puzzle-cut seam to thereby diminish the practical value of the seam.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for fabricating a flexible imaging member belt with a puzzle-cut seam having nil or reduced seam thickness.